justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Macarena
(The Girly Team) (2015) (The Just Dance Kids) (JDK) |image = 2015= |-|Kids= |year = 1995 (Original) 2010 (The Just Dance Kids version) 2014 (The Girly Team version) |mode = Dance Crew (2015) Solo (JDK) |dg = / / / (2015) (JDK) |game = |mc = JDU 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / / / |gc = / / / |lc = (Classic/Mashup) (VIP) |nogm = 2 (2015) 1 (JDK) |audio = |difficulty = (JDK) |effort = (JDK) |mashup = Gentlemen (February Unlockable) |alt = Just Dance VIP (UbiCorn) |dlc = Classic January 30, 2017 (NOW) April 13, 2017 (JDU) VIP April 24, 2015 |pictos= 72 (Classic/VIP) 64 (Mashup) 29 (JDK) |perf= JD2015 Grace Bolebe (P1) Shirley Henault (P2) Aurélie Sériné (P3) Jenny Sepiere (P4) JDK Sarah Capitule Background Dancers Kendall Glover Brooke La Forge |choreo = Ace Ventura (JDK) Mia Frye (Main) }}"Macarena" by is featured on , , , and , where the song is covered by The Girly Team. The song is also featured in , where it is covered by The Just Dance Kids. Appearance of the Dancers The routine is performed by an all-female dance crew: P1 P1’s hair is black with pink streaks and is wearing a coral red tank top, a blue bra visible on the sides, a grey star necklace, pink shorts, and black wedges. She is also wearing a pair of pink-framed cat eye sunglasses. P2 P2’s hair is brown and in a ponytail. She is wearing a red leopard sleeveless body suit with a cut out on the stomach and pink patent sneakers. P3 P3’s hair is brown and puffy. She is wearing a pink and black crop top, a blue skirt, tall pink socks, and a pair of yellow wedged sneakers. P4 P4’s hair is long and pink, with a part of it being orange. She is wearing a pink and black giraffe print long sleeved crop top, maroon shorts with a gold chain belt, yellow socks and blue platform peep-toe sneakers. She is also wearing black tea shade sunglasses. Macarena coach 1 big.png|P1 Macarena coach 2 big.png|P2 Macarena coach 3 big.png|P3 Macarena coach 4 big.png|P4 The dancer is wearing a black top and a white ruffled skirt, along with a lavender vest. Background The background is composed of four colored panels - green, pink, purple and mango yellow - appear painted in sections. They shift formation from time to time, and reflections of the dancers can be seen on the walls. The walls also light up. If you look closely, the floor has some minor white scratches. Gold Moves Main series There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Touch the dancer on the left's shoulder and put your right hand down. This is a left-to-right Wave Gold Move. Gold Move 2: This is the final move of the routine: * P1: Throw your arms in the air. * P2: Put your left arm forward and your right arm upward. * P3: Have your left arm straight and diagonal and your right arm bent and near your face. * P4: Have your left arm straight to the right and your right arm upward. Macarena gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Macarena gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Macarena gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Macarena gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Just Dance Kids There is 1 Gold Move in this routine: Gold Move: Quickly cross your arms and spread your legs out. This is the final move of the routine. oie j9unytgGZjHi.png|Gold Move KIDSMacarenaGM.gif|Gold Move in-game Mashup Macarena has a monthly Mashup with the theme Gentlemen that can be unlocked in February. It is composed of mature male dancers. Dancers * Fine China (Extreme) * Love Me Again * Fine China * Just Dance (Sweat) * Moves Like Jagger * Good Feeling * Troublemaker (Sweat) * Troublemaker * Love Me Again * We No Speak Americano * Fine China * Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale) * Troublemaker * Moves Like Jagger * Fine China Appearances in Mashups Macarena ''appears in the following Mashup: *You’re On My Mind'' (Quatro) Trivia *This the eighth song by The Girly Team in the main series. * The routine uses Mia Frye s official choreography for this song. * Although preview gameplays have "(Bayside Boys Mix)" behind "Macarena", the actual title used in game is simply "Macarena". * There are some lyric errors in the lyrics. **"The boy whose name is Vitorino" is misinterpreted as "The boy who s name is Vitorino". **"Con las chicas que son buenas" is misinterpreted as "Con las chicas que estan buenas". * The track contains a VIP from UbiCorn, a part of the JD Team from Ubisoft in France. All four of the dancers are wearing animal heads, respectively the pig from 4x4, the panda from C’mon, the unicorn from 4x4, and the fox from The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?). ** P1 (the pig) is portrayed by UbiMouss. * A girl that looks like P3 is seen in the background of The World is Ours. The two even wear the same shaped outfits, although the pattern on the top is mirrored here. * In the menu icon, the orange-dyed part of P4’s hair is more brown than orange. ** Also, P3 s hair appears to be lighter. * The VIP routine is affected by a glitch: sometimes, the screen remains white instead of showing the VIP performers.https://youtu.be/UTiF6A3sQPk?list=WL&t=107 *There was an error in , where Holding Out for a Hero’s avatar would be unlocked after playing the song. It was fixed a while later. *This song and Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go are the only songs from a main series game earlier than to be added to and during the lifespan of . * In the notification for the song s official release and the "New April Songs" video on Just Dance TV, Los Del Rio are credited as the artist instead of The Girly Team. * P1 gets an advantage in the beginning of the song, as only she gets points for the first few seconds. Gallery Game Files Macarena cover generic.png|''Macarena'' Macarenamu.png|''Macarena'' (Mashup) Ubicorn vip.png|''Macarena'' (VIP) Macarena jdk cover generic.png|''Macarena'' ( ) Macarena cover albumcoach.png|Classic s album coach Macarena Cover AlbumCoach.png|Classic s album coach Macarena Cover AlbumBkg.jpg| album background Macarenamu cover.png|Mashup s cover Macarena banner bkg.jpg| menu banner Macarena p4 ava.png|P4 s avatar on 200192.png|P4 s Beta golden avatar 300192.png|P4 s Beta diamond avatar 200210.png|P4 s updated golden avatar 300210.png|P4 s updated diamond avatar Macarena pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Macarena routinemenu.png|Routine selection menu Macarena jd2015 coachmenu.png|Classic's coach selection screen Macarenamu jd2015 coachmenu.png|Mashup's coach selection screen Macarena jd2017 menu.png|''Macarena'' on the menu Macarena jd2017 load.png| loading screen Macarena jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images Macarena gameplay 1.jpg|Gameplay screenshot 1 Macarena gameplay 2.jpg|Gameplay screenshot 2 Others Macarena thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Macarena thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Macarena concept art.jpg|Concept art Macarena background 1.jpg|Background 1 Macarena background 2.jpg|Background 2 Macarena background 3.jpg|Background 3 Macarena theworldisours.jpg|The dancer that looks like P3 in the background for The World is Ours Macarena jdnow avatar error.png|Avatar error on Macarena jdnow artist error.png|Error in the artist of the song Videos Official Audio Los del Rio - Macarena (Official Music Video) Macarena (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Macarena - Gameplay Teaser (US) Macarena - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Macarena - Just Dance 2015 Macarena - Just Dance Now Macarena - Just Dance 2016 Just Dance 2017 Macarena - 5 stars Macarena - Just Dance 2018 'Mashup' Macarena (Mashup) - Just Dance 2015 'VIP' Macarena (VIP) - Just Dance 2015 ''Just Dance Kids'' Macarena - Just Dance Kids References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:Spanish Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by The Girly Team Category:Songs by The Just Dance Kids Category:Dance Crews Category:All Female Dance Crews Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Hard Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in 舞力全开2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance Kids Category:Songs with Just Dance V.I.P Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Monthly Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Brooke La Forge Category:Grace Bolebe Category:Jenny Sepiere Category:Kendall Glover Category:Sarah Capitulé Category:Shirley Henault Category:Covered Category:Shortened Songs